1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a wake-up method thereof, and more particularly, relates to an electronic device woken up by a network card and a wake-up method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, along with evolving computer technology, remote control technology becomes increasingly common. A user may operate a computer remotely through the Internet at any time. For example, a typical user may operate a computer system at an office from home by using remote control, so as to obtain required data or perform remote operations. A system administrator may further use remote control to obtain hardware status, system event log records and the like information of a remote computer to understand the status of a computer system at any time.
Computer systems nowadays typically have a network card supporting a Wake on LAN (WOL) function, and may execute a wake-up event after receiving a wake-up request from another remote computer by using the network card. Since a partial wake-up mode is entered after being woken up by a network card, under such a mode the computer system is allowed for remote data access only, and a part of the equipments (for example, a screen, a speaker, a CD-ROM and the like) is still in a sleep state or a shutdown state for saving power and preventing noise.
For example, referring to TABLE 1, the states of a computer include a partial wake-up state corresponding to aforesaid partial wake-up mode, a display off state, a sleep state, a hibernate state, and a shutdown state. The outcomes of executing the wake-up events triggered by input units corresponding to different states are different. For example, in the above partial wake-up state, since a part of the components are still in a sleep or shutdown state, a user may mistakenly determine that the computer is still in a sleep state and perform a wake-up behavior such as pressing the power button, keying on the keyboard or clicking on the mouse. That is to say, when the computer is under the partial wake-up mode, if a user presses the power button, the computer will execute the event corresponding to the power button (for example, hibernate, sleep or shutdown and the like). Accordingly, this will cause a result unexpected by the user.
TABLE 1Input DeviceStatePower ButtonKeyboardMousePartial Wake-UpEvent correspondingDisplay OnNotStateto power buttonApplicableDisplay Off StateEvent correspondingDisplay OnNotto power buttonApplicableSleep StateWake up to normalWake up toWake up tomodenormal modenormal modeHibernate StateWake up to normalNotNotmodeApplicableApplicableShutdown StateWake up to normalNotNotmodeApplicableApplicable
In summary, how to solve the problem of being unable to wake up the electronic apparatus that is in a partial wake-up mode to a normal operating state through the wake-up events, such as pressing the power button, keying on the keyboard or clicking on the mouse, is a goal dedicated by those skilled in the art in the technical field.